Promise of 1528
The following description is an exact copy of the information presented in the official White Wolf Wiki and included here for ease of reference. So here to give you his interpretation of the Treaty of 1528, signed in Venice between the Giovanni and the Seven Founders of the Camarilla, is my one-time consigliere, Mr. Hat. Keep in mind that this is just one interperetation of the treaty, and that there are probably some elders around that have a few things to say about this as well. Greetings, my Family and other learned Kindred; Although I agree with Don Giovanni that my Elders may know more than I about this subject, I feel compelled to respond because the thorny issue of Giovanni independence is one that has been often discussed among the Seattle Domains of late. I therefore offer here my avowedly personal views, with no other credentials than an occasional role as advisor to immediate Family members on the Treaty and its implications. In addition, since I am currently instructing my young assistant on the subject of the Treaty, I feel it necessary to show them leadership by pro-actively attempting to clarify any misconceptions that may surround its enforcement, yes? I invite all interested Kindred to respond to the opinions offered below, for the betterment of relations between our respective Clans, yes? The Treaty of 1528 was signed at Venice between two respected Elders of impeccable reputation and pedigree: for the Camarilla, Rafael de Corazon, Clan Toreador; and, for the our family, Claudius Giovanni. As is well-known, the Treaty's ratification was subject to a periodic audit by the Camarilla's leadership, to be undertaken every 13 years at Venice, in the Giovanni's absence. Given. Less well-known are the terms of the Treaty. Opinions vary to the exact content of the original document, which may have been no more than a verbal agreement guaranteed by signature. In any case, I myself have never seen a copy. The best information I have tells that the Treaty guarantees "non-intervention in all Kindred affairs". That single quote is all that the oral tradition has bestowed to I, your humble correspondent. To the best of my knowledge, "non-intervention in all Kindred affairs" referred, in principle, to neutrality in the struggle between the then-fledgling Camarilla and its enemies, the Sabbat. In 1528, Italy was a cultural beacon to the world, but much of Europe still struggled to shed the last trappings of Dark Age feudality. Many of our Elders, I imagine, must have lived openly as Vampyr even at this late date. Certainly, my homeland of Southern Italy was a hotbed of contention between mortal Princes, ripe for exploitation by unscrupulous Kindred and their dependents. (1526, the Sack of Rome, I believe, by the Spanish?) In any case, the Treaty represented a laudable and, in retrospect, visionary effort to avoid the open warfare which has tarnished the lore surrounding the infancy of certain older, now equally-respected Clans, yes? As mentioned above, "non-intervention" referred, in principle, to relations between Camarilla and Sabbat. In practice, however, given that the Camarilla has grown stronger and more secure, and - to the best of my knowledge - its Sabbat rivals have begrudgingly adopted the First Tradition, if for no other reason than simple practicality, "non-intervention" has taken on a wider, if looser interpretation. #First and foremost of our obligations remains the promise of non-intervention in relations between Camarilla and Sabbat. In this matter, we are neutral, period. This extends to any direct support of either. Doing business with either is not expressly prohibited, provided that one does not show undue predjiduce toward one or the other, by doing such things as providing support to one sect without payment, for example. #In the absence of Sabbat competition within a given Domain, "non-intervention" has come to mean a courteous and reciprocal recognition of mutual independence. To wit: #While the Giovanni are guests within a Camarilla Domain, duty and common sense compels us to uphold the Six Traditions, and, by therefore, the supremacy of a Prince duly recognized by her Primogen, in most cases. I should note however that pains should be taken, in situations such as these, to be clear with the Camarilla leadership about one's status within the city, so that business dealings remain unhindered by controlling princes who wish to assume total power over our Family's representatives. #The supremacy of the Prince is the font of all Camarilla status, but independence forbids the Giovanni to accept all but the simple acknowledgment that Hospitality requires. There is some debate as to whether we may technically accept formal boons, which are often considered to be dependant on status by their very nature. It may be difficult to, and in some cases against the Treaty to accept or exercise status of any kind in negotiating with our fellows. Reason, alone, and respect, must carry our voice most of the time, yes? #Because these agreements are by *mutual* ratification of the Treaty *reciprocal*, it follows that it is poor form for Camarilla Elders, in their turn, to exercise their status unnecessarily when negotiating with the Giovanni. Unlike Malkavians, who, by virtue of that precocious self-awareness which is their special gift, may choose freely to "declare the Emperor to be naked", the Giovanni's reluctance to recognize status stems from a deep and mutual respect of the dignity and independence of all fellow Clans. We ask not for a seat at the table, only a place in the banquet hall. #Mutual non-intervention, too, guarantees us the exclusive right to exercise Domain over our own people. Strictly speaking, both the Proxy and Judas Kisses - rights of Progeny and Destruction - are unilaterally within the Family's gift, but it would be a fool indeed who proceeded without an Elder's acquiescence in this regard. Both Traditions were established, we will agree, out of a common sense need to protect the Masquerade and to preserve the potency of the Blood. Why would we Giovanni be so foolish as to argue otherwise? #In practice, in recognition of its obligations to Hospitality, few Giovanni would contest the Prince's word in disciplinary matters. But all judgments concerning Giovanni family members spoken by the Prince or her representatives are subject to ultimate ratification of the Family and its own Elders, just as a requests by the Giovanni might be considered by the Primogen Council out of respect and goodwill. Ultimately, if there is a failure to agree, both must part company. I, for one, hope not to see such a situation arise during my tenure in Seattle, since it is to avoid such confrontation that skillful and successful negotiation is so highly prized by our Family. #Non-intervention in Kindred affairs does *not* imply non-intervention in affairs with the Kine, however. Our night-to-night dealings with the wider world have created an elaborate and expanding network of influence within mortal society, and any Giovanni who suggested the abdication of this role would be doing both the Family and his Camarilla hosts a disservice. In short, to be somewhat glib, although we have promised not to blow up your car, we may still choose to buy up Tacoma, yes? I hope, Don Giovanni, that these opinions have been able to assist you in your inquiries. In theory, the Giovanni will rigorously assert their rights as often as they are reminded of their obligations by their Camarilla hosts, but in an atmosphere of mutual respect and self-esteem, these small points-of-issue need seldom disturb cordial relations between equals, yes?